Just a dream
by sweetcreekbiscuit
Summary: [One Shot] What happens when Ray can't sleep and Emma goes in his bed late at night?


That night Ray couldn't sleep. One of the many nights when his mind was occupied with thoughts about the missions he and Emma would go to on the next day and... of course. Emma. He turned on his side as he clicked his tongue irritated. Of all people, why her? He couldn't care less if someone else was in his thoughts, because he would remove them easier. But Emma... She was something special. She has started to grow in his heart and the roots were already too deep for Ray to be able to pull out. He tried to suppress those feelings through the years but it was already too much. His heart and mind were overflowing and he didn't like that. He needed to express those feelings faster or he would be forever lost, circling the same tree, the one with the deep roots, and never daring to move forward to try and reach it. But of course there was another obstacle. Another tree, almost as big as the first one. Ray couldn't ignore it. He couldn't betray his best friend's feelings like this.

But what if he's selfish for once? The thought vanishes as fast as it appeared.

He can't do that. After all, he is the protector of those two trees. He waters them daily and keeps watch if anyone wants to hurt them. He is their friend, their brother, and wants them to be happy. He wants only the best for them.

Then why does he feel that way?

He looks towards Emma's bed, hoping she would be already asleep, but she isn't even in her bed. Next thing he knows, she crawls on his bed and stretches as though she didn't do anything wrong. Ray looks at her with an arched brow.

"What are you doing, Emma? You should be sleeping."

The cheerful girl just lays down next to him, a little too close for comfort. But her cheerfulness is now replaced by tiredness, sadness and... something for which Ray couldn't find the words to describe.

"Are you still having nightmares?" He presses. He wants to know what's bugging Emma and then go back to his thoughts. After all he has many things that he hasn't sorted out yet.

The redhead nods and moves closer to embrace the boy.

"Let me sleep here tonight. Please." She finally says and it sounds like a half whisper.

Ray is surprised and doesn't move a centimeter. He feels his cheeks getting hotter, and he's glad that it's dark in the room.

"O-oi, Emma. You can't just go in someone else's bed like that." Especially in his bed. But deep down he knows he doesn't mind it. In fact, he wants it, he needs it, he longs for it so much that it hurts.

"Why not?" Emma replies. "When we were younger, we did it all the time."

Ray counters that immediately. "We're not kids anymore."

To which Emma responds with "So we aren't friends anymore?"

"I didn't mean that, we... we are still friends and will always be." He finally hugs her and sees her face beginning to light up, then that precious smile for which he was willing to sacrifice his life appears and he feels that familiar painful tug at his chest.

"Hey, Ray..." Emma murmurs "Will we always be together?"

Ray clenches his teeth. Why does she have to be so innocent and pure? It's already driving him crazy, but he manages to keep his cool exterior.

"Yes." He simply answers and closes his eyes as his voice comes down to a whisper. "Now go to sleep." He then proceeds to comb through her hair with his fingers but soon stops.

Emma thinks he's asleep and moves closer to him just to stop centimeters away from his face. She carefully moves the lock of hair in front of his eye to the side and traces the outlines of his face. The hairline, then down along the ear and the jawline. He has beautiful traits, she notices, and soon her finger is resting on his soft lips which he desperately holds back from moving. His heart is about to burst, but he doesn't want to do anything that might scare Emma. So he waits. And waits. And just as he thinks that Emma is already asleep, he opens his eyes and is greeted by Emma's face staring him up close. They both blush a little, but neither of them moves. Neither of them dares to make a sound.

Ray wants to move back, but it's too late. He's captivated by these green eyes and there is no way out. Only if he could-

He reaches out to put a hand on the redhead's cheek and releases a shaky sigh. Everything is so surreal... Maybe he's dreaming. Yeah, that must be it.

So that means he can...?

He doesn't have to think much about that.

"Ray?" Emma questions quietly with that sweet voice of hers.

He can't hold back anymore. He presses his lips lightly to hers. Emma is taken aback but soon gives a respond by smashing their lips together in return.

Good thing she knows how kisses work, he ironically thinks, but who am I to talk.

He soon pulls back and hears her calling his name.

He groans and opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is a dash of orange, then a smiling Emma above him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's time for breakfast."

Ray smiles warmly and pulls Emma in for a good morning kiss. He then proceeds to shower her face with light kisses.

"W-what are you doing? That tickles!" Emma laughs and tries to break free from his firm grasp.

"Apologizing for not waking up early to make the breakfast." He answers and finally gets up, stretching.

Emma smiles and wraps her arms around his torso, looking up to him.

"So what did you dream about?"

"Oh, just some things about the past."

"About the past? Tell me, tell me!"

"It's too complicated." He pats her on the head, his smile never leaving his face. Not when he's around her.

Emma pouts and murmurs, "You never tell me about your dreams."

Ray rolls his eyes, then wraps his hands around her still tiny form.

"The only thing that matters is that I love you. and you've grown much bigger than Norman in my heart."

Emma looks at him in confusion.

"So you mean you don't love Norman?"

Ray shakes his head.

"Of course I do, he's my brother after all. But you I love the most."


End file.
